Sins of a Solar Empire Lost Fleet
by Liberator 115
Summary: In a risky gambit a TEC armada is sent through an unstable wormhole thought to be able shift the balance of the three way stalemate between the TEC, Advent, and Vasari. Only to become lost, this is their story as a lost fleet.How will the Citadel Races react when two groups of humanity take to the stars? Updates will occur to all chapters and minor details will be changed as needed
1. Chapter 1

Sins of a Solar Empire: Lost Fleet

Summary: In a risky gambit a TEC armada is sent through an unstable wormhole thought to be able shift the balance of the three way stalemate between the TEC, Advent, and Vasari. Only to become lost, this is their story as a lost fleet. How will the Citadel Races react when two factions of humanity take to the stars?

Disclaimer: All Rights are owned by Bioware and Ironclad

**Timeline for the TEC**

2500 -Trade Order founded by economically driven settlers becoming an industrial juggernaut.

2551- A desert colony is founded and turned out to be doing horrifying things to the population in the name of science. Shortly the colony is banished to the edge of space and is forgotten by the Trade Order to the ages of time.

3551- A Golden age of the Trade Order is founded; war became history, only small anti pirate forces to ensure the peace.

3561- With the Golden age abruptly ending the Trade Order had no defenses for what was about to face them. An alien race that has been on the run which called themselves the Vasari. Swept aside what defense that could be mounted with the thought of defeat a possibility. A last ditch effort of the Trade Order was to have the creation of the Trader Emergency Coalition known by their enemies as the TEC. With many worlds known to create materials of peace were shortly making many weapons of war to turn the tide.

10 years later into the war with the Vasari the TEC were able to stall them. Only for a new enemy to gain a foothold of TEC territory before the reserve fleets were able to hold the line. Against the enemy who we banished to the edge of space who call themselves the Advent.

5 years later a stalemate occurred and as a civilization we built vast defensive lines and utilized mighty starbases to hold the line against our foes. With all the factions realizing that we should use diplomacy to save lives. Even diplomacy failed and factions of all three civilizations brought the war to a new level with the use of Titans an unstoppable war machine.

2 years later the War with our enemies, the Advent, and the Alien menace we come to know as the Vasari. With the stalemates, the planets and systems shifting hands so quickly. The Sudden appearance of an unstable wormhole in the Gateway gives the leaders of the TEC both loyal and rebel factions a hope. They have decided to risk twelve heavy assault fleets with the latest technologies ours and the Advents shield and laser technology, with the 11 power artifacts to help end this conflict once and for all. To ensure a quick colonization effort 100 million citizens volunteer to create many colonies on the other side of the worm hole. It isn't known where this unstable wormhole will take them. But we do know that the Trade Order will rise again….

**Presently in the Gateway Star system one phase jump to the newly named wormhole Pandora.**

Fleet Admiral Bill Klyber of the newly formed expansion fleet looked out in the expanse of space in the systems known as "Gateway". Only to see 11 massive fleets phase jump into system. They begin take up formation with his 1st heavy assault fleet a total of 12 fleets under his command. He had the air of command, the amount of wisdom and combat gained from 10 years of heavy combat. Only to be promoted time and again in decisive victories was amazed to be in his 30s. The youngest man to gain command of Admiral and eventually Fleet Admiral, what even more surprised him was the cooperation all factions in Trader space. To give a single man 12 fleets, with an amount of firepower to annihilate a heavy built up world in either of the two fronts. Only to be sent into a newly discovered wormhole in the Gateway Star system. Still he liked the idea of having 12 fleets to ensure the safety of the millions of colonists volunteers from all over Trader Space. As a freshly minted Fleet Admiral it amazed him that he was given command of so many lives and troops. Yet he found it strange that no exploration scout ships been sent through this new worm hole called Pandora. As he was pondering over that thought, his aide entered the Admirals office. She walked to him and stood next to him. Looking at him with eyes as she saw a legend come to life.

Minutes passed buy as Klyber kept looking at his armada of ships of various classes' military and civilian form up. Suddenly his communications line buzzed, as he touched the accept call on the touch screen terminal on his desk. A captain saluted and reported in "Sir all ships and fleets are all present and accounted for Sir." Bill returned the courtesy to the captain and quickly dismissed him.

He knew it was time to hold a conference call with the other admirals under his command. "Tanya, send out the following orders to all fleet commanders to report to briefing at 1000 hours." Klyber ordered his aide. "Yes Fleet Admiral, Right away." Tanya stated. As she rushed off to do her duty, he looked over his shoulder as his aide made her way to the door and gave her a compliment "What could I do without you?" With a grin on her face she slyly remarked back "All you could do without me is run a fleet sir." With that she walked to the bridge to relay her commander's orders.

Once she left, Bill made his way to the digital conference room. As he got there two marines in front of the door saluted him and opened the door. Bill walked into the conference room and sealed it with his authorization code. He looked at the time and saw 0800 on his watch, quickly commenting the fact he need to go over the details of all fleets. As he took his seat the holographic display came to life and scanned him to ensure his identity. A synthetic voice was heard "Identity confirmed, Rank; Fleet Admiral Richard "Bill" Klyber, Commander of the expansion Armada. Awaiting voice recognition." Bill rolled his eyes annoyed that he had to confirm his identity every time he entered the conference room. Still he confirmed his authorization code "Voice recognition 87714 India Whiskey Golf Bravo Tango Papa". With receiving a confirmation the AI known to the crew as Travis dressed in his virtual officer's uniform hopped onto the holographic pedestal next to the admiral.

He looked at the Admiral and sighed "Bill, I know you're annoyed about confirming your identity every time in this conference room. But we have gone over this 3 years ago a pirate snuck on board the TDN Aura a Marza Class Dreadnaught the flagship of the 108th battle group and entered the conference room and gave the orders for the fleet to jump to a pirate stronghold telling them that they were going to end the pirate threat in the sector, Shortly after they arrived the whole battle group was hijacked by the pirate elements and used that force against us." Bill stared at Travis and calmly stated "I know Travis, it is just annoying to do this even if I leave for less than a minute. Anyways Travis, give me a spreadsheet of all 12 fleets and list of colony ships. I gotta get myself used to commanding such a large force."

Travis looked at Bill with a grin on his face saying "I was wondering when you were going to ask me that." Seconds later a list of all fleets and ships came into view, Bill was just shocked at the sheer number of units for each fleet including his own.

_1__st__ - 12th Heavy Assault Fleet  
_

_**Corvettes**_

_Shriken Class-600 Ships_

_Stilat Class-600 Ships_

_Total Corvettes-2,400 Ships_

_**Frigates **_

_Arcova Scouts Frigate Class- 1,200 Ships _

_Cobalt Light Frigate Class- 4,800 Ships_

_Javelis LRM Frigate Class- 2,400 Ships_

_Krosov Siege Frigate Class- 600 Ships_

_Garda Flak Frigate- 2,160 Ships_

_Total Frigates- 10,560 Ships_

_**Cruisers**_

_Percheron Light Carrier Class- 480 Ships_

_Hoshiko Robotics Cruiser Class- 2,400 Ships_

_Cielo Command Cruisers- 48 Ships_

_Kodiak Heavy Cruiser Class- 3,000 Ships_

_Orgrov Torpedo Cruiser Class- 300 Ships_

_Total Cruisers- 6,228 Ships_

_**Capital Ships**_

_Kol Battleships Class- 960 Ships_

_Sova Carrier Class- 240 Ships_

_Akkan Battle cruiser Class- 120 Ships_

_Dunov Battle cruiser Class- 360 Ships_

_Marza Dreadnought Class- 480 Ships_

_Corsev Battle cruiser Class- 600 Ships_

_Total Capital Ships- 2,760 Ships_

_**Titans**_

_Ankylon Class- 12 Ships_

_Ragnarov Class- 12 Ships_

_Total Titans 24 Ships_

_**Total number of ships**__ – 21,972_

_All military fleets total- 21,972 Ships_

_Civilian fleet _

_Protev Colony Frigates- 40,000 Ships_

_Raloz Heavy Constructor- 400 Ships_

_Neruda Envoy Cruiser- 200 Ships_

_**Total Civilian Fleet**__- 40,600 Ships_

_**Both Fleets Combined **__62,572 Ships_

Bill was simply shocked at the sheer number of ships, it dawned on him that the TEC leadership was giving him the means to build his own empire. He looked at the time, 1045 hours he was just simply surprised at the time he finished going over the report. Travis looked at the list and whistled in respect of the large number "Dam, Bill you are one luck son of a gun to be given command of such a large force. Also you look like you need a cup of coffee." Travis stated. Instantaneously a cup of coffee was placed in front of Bill. Who gratefully drank it like a sailor, black with no sugar or anything. "Travis I don't know how you make this coffee so good, but yeah with 62,572 ships are under my command. That is a lot to take in not even every ship is equipped with those ancient devices which make this fleet a juggernaut in itself." Bill stating the obvious "Then again if my instincts are correct we will need every advantage we get going into a wormhole that has not been explored. Alright it is time to get this conference going." Bill expressed.

End of Chapter one

First Fan fiction story just had the spur of the moment create a story. I will be looking at other crossovers for ideas on how to merge to groups of humanity "Human Systems Alliance" of course the TEC. Also since rebellion the TEC gained the ability to take over other ships that gives me the assumption that they can have marines for ground combat as well. This gives me a new way to expand the TEC as well. Just updated from a ridiculous number to something more manageable still a large size for the TEC to colonize quickly and most of the civilian fleet will become the material to build the colonies of the TEC. Still 20 something thousand ships is good enough to ensure the TEC is a military faction that can control its own fate in the galaxy and not to take any crap from the citadel races.

Next chapter will be the fleet conference and the massive armada to the Mass effect universe.


	2. Chapter 2

**1100 hours** Fleet Digital conference Gateway Star system

Bill looked around the conference room and saw 11 Admirals both men and women. Who looked eager at him, with the look as if they were in the presence of a demi god. "All of you may be seated; we have a lot to go over." Bill expressed to the officers. As the officers took their seats, he decided to give begin his briefing like he would have done when he only had command of the 1st Heavy Assault Fleet. "I be blunt with you all, we have the largest, most advanced fleet, in all of Trader space. With the 12 fleets we have enough of firepower, ships, and marines to conquer the heavily occupied star systems of either the Advent or the Vasari. Yet the amount of lives lost to take that system will be horrific. I have been given the task to take the 11 of you, to basically follow me into what will be the biggest operation the TEC has taken since the beginning of the war." Bill gave a pause to catch his breath, giving that rather dramatic effect that he didn't intend to give. As he looked around, he saw that he hooked in the Admirals without even trying. "1 month ago a magnetic storm transformed into a newly formed wormhole, we have been given the task to take what I am going to call now the expansion fleet. To what it should really be called an Armada. We will take this Expansion Armada and will take a journey to what is believed is a previously uncharted system. The reason we are going in with so much is that there is so much to gain. With the resources on the other side the TEC will be able to turn the tide against the invaders and the war shall be over. Do any of you have any questions?"

An Admiral on the other side of the conference rose and asked the question that was on all of the minds of their fellow Admirals. "Sir, what is the likely hood that the wormhole is unstable and we are trapped on the other side. I know we have the military means and discipline but what should we do about the civilian population. They might not understand that we might not get back to Trader Order Space for a long time if at all ever." Stated Rear Admiral Tom Smith commander of the 12th Heavy Assault fleet. Travis decided this was the right moment to put in his two cents. "We will rebuild and recreate the Trade Order. As it is part of the "Lost" contingency plans. Keep in mind Tom all of the civilians are volunteers and they have all agreed to being part of history. Back to you Fleet Admiral" Travis conveyed. Bill rose and stated "If there are no questions, I will have to say we will begin our journey to the stars quickly and see what fate will bring us. There will be a fleet wide announcement to let everyone know what we are about to embark on. Dismissed!"

As quickly as the meeting began it ended just as fast. The Admirals looked happy to be on a mission that had so many unknown factors. Bill was just simply glad that the briefing was over and as the last Admiral said their last good bye to the Fleet Admiral. He just simply looked at the AI and with a sarcastic comment "Travis is there something that you know that I don't know." Travis saw the glaring look that Bill always gave when he doesn't know something that could be vital to the mission. With the defeated expression Travis just looked at Bill and said "I know you don't want to hear this but, TEC high command wanted to make sure that if the worm miraculously collapses that you will become the leader of the TEC. Wherever that worm hole goes. Also don't kill the messenger I am just repeating what was sent to me."

As if the gravity in the conference room was increased Bill just collapsed into his chair with his jaw open in the complete and utter shock. That he will be the leader of a faction of the Trade Order with executive powers as a Fleet Admiral. Just having the power to simply do what he wants for his people was astounding the man. It made him think back to the time that he was thrusted into command by simply being the most senior officer in the battle group that was defending a key choke point of the Advent front. A chill went down his spine for remembering the total carnage of that battle. He looked up and saw Travis yelling at him to respond. "Bill, Bill BILL! Dam It, why did you lock the conference room?" With a flicker of movement Travis looked at Bill watching with that calculating expression of a man who just woke up from something tragic. As he was about to ask Bill his condition, Bill just raised his hand and calmly stated "I am fine, just completely shocked about all of this responsibility, that I now have for my people that are now under my care." With that Bill walked to the conference door and with a chirper tone said "I'll meet you at the bridge; it's time to get this Armada out of Gateway and into the other side of Pandora's wormhole."

**30 Minutes later on the Bridge**

Bill could be seen looking at the tactical map planning the formation for a joint jump. As the last sets of orders were being sent and ships taking up position that his command Titan would lead the charge. Knowing that it was time for the long expected speech to be made he went to his command seat and started the speech that would be known to the whole Trade Order as Fleet Admiral Richard "Bill" Klybers' destiny. As the communications activated Bill straightened himself up in his chair and began his speech with what animated to one of hope and wonder. "Citizens of the Trade Order, as a civilization we have always looked to the stars in hope of finding new life. But when we thought we were the only species out there we were sorely mistaken, when the Vasari attacked all of those years ago. We changed our policies to a one of war. We thought we have the strength to hold the alien menace at bay. But we were wrong our ancient the enemy that we exiled came back with a vengeance that we simply call them now as the Advent. Time and time again we have held what is rightfully ours against them." He gave that pause to catch his breath and spoke "Now we have a means to gain new territory through the recently formed wormhole in the "Gateway System" with this we shall expand into a place that no human has gone before, to say that humanity has boldly gone out to the stars!"

As Bill looked around the bridge he saw his crew stare at him with eyes of those who will follow him to hell and back. In the spur of the moment he declared the famous last words "We the Trade Order will not back down against the darkness that threatens to take out the light of civilization. The Expansion fleet will be the light on the other side of "Pandora's" wormhole we will see you all on the other side. Fleet Admiral Richard Klyber out" The speech done the crew cheered with the many millions of men and women in the Fleet that they were the beacon of light to the other side of the wormhole.

On cue thousands of ships made their way to "Pandora" and in an instant millions of lives left what they have come to know and love as the Trade Order space.

**1 Day Later in "Pandora System" POV of merchant ships**

The many Captains in their merchant ship approaching the phase jump to the star "Gateway" were having a good day and listened to the recording that was heard all over Trader Space. Right as they were getting into jump position. Thousands upon thousands of ships came into reality; the sensors on many merchant vessels were going crazy as they tried to count all of the incoming ships. It dawned a many a captain of what they were about to witness, that they were the ones who will see off, a beacon of their people go through the wormhole. Immediately all the merchant ships, were going to leave system decided to stay and watch them leave. As they watched the Expansion Fleet enter the wormhole simply vanish without a trace and went back to being a magnetic storm. Shock filled all the ships as they watched as instantly millions of live were now lost to space.

**On board the Titan Flagship Dauntless location unknown**

Travis in the milliseconds after exiting the wormhole was using all of the processing power he had at his disposal to ensure that the wormhole was there. Only thing was that the wormhole just vanished behind them. He turned his avatar to look at the crew and see complete and utter shock as they realized as they were a statistic in being lost, due to an unstable wormhole. But what unsettled Travis, was how the Fleet Admiral had the indistinguishable look of something being placed on his should that in all of his time in combat was something the he was forced to deal with.

In that instant the communications being sent to the Dauntless was staggering all asking for orders and hope on what they should do. Being snapped back into reality Bill coldly stated to the fleet "Lost Contingency is now in effect!"

**Timeline of events in unknown space **

1 week after jump, a star system with 13 worlds been discovered the order was given to colonize them. Quickly those were the main effort at the time in rapidly building the infrastructure so the supplies they had wouldn't run out.

1 month later- The worlds are quickly built up to become known as the core worlds. A startlingly discovery is found on the capital planet called "Logos" a Prothean artifact containing designs of mass effect cores, star maps, and location of devices known as Mass Relays.

2 months later- With the discovery of the mass effect it was concluded that there were advantages of using mass effect cores but TEC technology is much more effective. The only use of mass effect technology is to adapt ships with a mass effect cores to give a secondary ftl and access of the Mass Relay devices. It was noted that Mass Relays were similar in concept of Vasari Phase stabilizer and the idea of using phase jump inhibitors at the Mass Relays was conceived. The TEC leadership took this knowledge and expanded rapidly to have nearly a 25 worlds under their rule.

25 years after the massive colonization effort, the total number of planets of 300 hundred planets under TEC control in the area known as the Labyrinth Nebula. Many military and civilian technologies have changed for the of a civilian life has been altered from a 100 yrs to nearly to double that. While the military tech preps for the inevitable fight. There is only one relay left to open which was a main relay that led to a relay 314.

**Present day on the Flagship Dauntless**

Fleet Admiral Klyber was impressed with the amount of expansion done he had what some would call an instant empire. He looked at the last relay in the territory that has become Trade Order Space. Knowing that it is time for whatever is on the other side of the relay can see the might of the TEC. Before doing so he looked at the final updates of his empire taking notes that the fleets have been placed strategically to be immediate response to whatever will go through the relay systems and those that lead into TEC territory. Still he was impressed on how quickly all of the planets were changed from barren worlds to heavily fortified fortress worlds. With an industrial and economical might that can rival it as well.

Still it was time to send lone a scout ship to see what is on the other side. With his personal 1st Heavy Assault Fleet and the 12th Heavy Assault Fleet were on standby if things went south for the scout. As the scout ship activated the relay it was sucked through the relay, they are about to realize that they were about to change the fate of a world and enter the galactic scene…

Authors note

Looked at the first review and I agreed that my original number of ships was ridiculously huge. Now it is a better size of 22,000 ships of various classes. With the massive territory to boot that a military and nation was needed to at least have enough ships and territory to almost equal that of the other races.

Just some minor tweaks to the story and thanks for some of the reviews been very helpful.

Next chapter will be in the middle of the fight at Elysium and "diplomatic response from the citadel race it will be longer of course and will take longer to write." will be in a different chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Other side of Relay 301- Location: Skyllian Verge near "Elysium" 1 month before contact**

Near one of two relays the planet Elysium is what some in Citadel would call an ideal garden world. Just the right distance from the sun and close to two relays one known as Prime Relay 301, after the incident 15 years ago at Shanxi with the Turians. The Systems Alliance can say they will not be activating any relays in the future; being allied with the council has given many advantages to the Alliance. Biotics and certain weapons platforms have surely been taken advantage of. Yet with the Treaty of Farixen the amount of dreadnaughts in the fleet is smaller than the big three. Still with the patrols from the Turians have been quite helpful.

_**Alliance Communications: - Priority Alpha**_

Alliance Military Intelligence:

To all Governors, and military commanders in Skyllian Verge,

"We have intercepted increased pirate communications and supply details in the Terminus systems. Info suggests that there will be increased pirate activity in the Terminus systems near the Skyllian verge border. Expect small scale raids on supplies for the next few months. On the small percentage of a large scale attack, we can get a response fleet mobilized at a minimum of 5 weeks. With this in mind we are mobilizing a small squadron of frigates to strengthen the defenses in the Skyllian Verge."

Alliance Intel

**Planet "Elysium"**

In the capital city of New Hope, a discussion between the Governor and Military attaché about the latest Intel. "We can't simply ignore this warning from Intel!" warned Colonel McKay. "I can and I will" Declared the Governor "You been assigned here for like 6 months and you tell me how I should run this colony" Across from him McKay just glared at a man that was beyond reasoning with. Then a red light started blinking on the system map indicating that a new ship arrived in system. This grabbed his attention, while the governor was ranting how he's been receiving these warnings for the past 8 years and nothing's happened. As McKay kept looking at the map display more unidentified ships started to pop onto screen. At first he was assuming that the ships were the reinforcements but one ship stood out from the rest of the ships that popped out. A ship registering as the "Palevans Vengeance" which suddenly clicked in his mind was a stolen Turian dreadnaught just 3 months ago by a pirate group known for operating out of Terminus Systems.

The Governor looked up and saw McKay's expression of dread. As he was about to ask what was wrong, many alarms were going off. A VI's voice boomed over the city declaring a state of emergency and all civilians head to the bunkers. McKay ran with urgency to the command bunker and to send off a distress signal to Arcturus Station. But he never got the chance as an orbital bombardment round tore through the facility just as he was going down the elevator.

**Communications log at Elysium 15 minutes after orbital bombardment**

"_Mayday mayday this is SSV Frigate Cheyenne, we are going down all hands abandon ship."_

"_What the fuck just happened! This is space control to anybody we have, dear god hundreds of drop ships inboun(noise of gunfire and men and women screaming in pain only for silence to ensue)"_

"_This is Major Burnside of the remnants of Fort Andrews; to all survivors we are proceeding to New Hope to establish a defense of the City"_

"_This is police chief to anybody on this channel; we are under heavy attack by what looks like bartarian pirates. Dear god they are no they can't! fucking shit they are taking people! God dam it we have a massive attack of slavers! Johnny shoot that fuc, (another voice is heard.) This is sergeant Teska fight for your families' make these bastards pay!"_

Rest of the communication logs are being jammed

**Summary of Events**

Day 1- Military forces planet side are reduced to 30% majority establishing defenses at "New Hope", Police and Militia forces are fairly better at 66% strength. In orbit it is a total route all survivors of ships land near "New Hope". Pirate force establishes orbit supremacy and begins civilian enslavement.

Day 2- Resistance cells are established around the planet most being commanded by Military survivors. Most small settlements are abandoned in fear of enslavement. Military command bunker is found to be mostly intact only entrance is via staircase and long-range communications is out, while landlines is still working.

Day 5- Command Structure in "New Hope" is solidified and multiple guerilla attacks are successful.

Day 14- Medical Supplies are running low; a raid at one of the enemy strongholds is suggested to liberate supplies from the enemy. Raid is successful by Sergeant John Sheppard, and his older sister Lieutenant Katherine Sheppard. Word of their success boosts morale to resistance cells planet wide.

Day 17- Pirate force relentlessly assaults New Hope and multiple orbital rounds shake the city. 500 die instantly.

Day 20- 12 Alliance frigates exit relay to see "Elysium" being blockaded, word is sent Alliance High command. Alliance Command is outraged with such an attack and begins mobilizing a relief fleet. Citadel council is in a state of denial that one of their members was under attack. Primarch Fedorian of the Turian Hierarchy as a sign of good faith deploys 4 dreadnaught patrol squadrons to the gathering of the alliance 2nd fleet at Arcturus Station. With the help from the Turian Hierarchy the relief force would be ready in 11 days.

Day 25- Lieutenant Commander Anderson of the SSV Sparta attempts a risky blockade run on "Elysium" and was able to a bounce off orbit and launched all escape pods filled with every weapon and medical supplies on the Sparta planet side. The maneuver is known as the Anderson puddle jump. The Sparta received minor damage. Planet side starvation starts affecting the surviving populations. Resistance cells are taking very risky and low percent chances in getting civilians food.

Day 30- A handful of resistance cells survive from a major offensive brought on by attacking pirate and slaver forces. John Sheppard and Katherine Sheppard rumored to annihilate a slaver force. Attempts to break the jamming have yielded low results.

**On Board Dreadnaught "Palevans vengeance"**

Bartarian captain Ludo was getting anxious as about 3/4s of his fleet, were full of slaves. He knew time was running out, while a joint taskforce of Turians and Human Systems Alliance troops would be here to liberate the planet below. Still it was his stroke of genius to attack "Elysium" since the people planet side didn't have many ships or defense, till brought all down. He was glad that this mission was one of the largest and well funded campaigns that the Bartarian Hegemony paid for. He had 5 dreadnaughts, 25 cruisers, and 70 frigates almost all of the ships from Torfan. Still he knew that in a galaxy trust was hard to come by, with that he lied to the Hegemony contact about destroying their involvement as a way to save his skin. He walked to the tactical map of the system he couldn't help but scowl as he saw the small force of Alliance frigates watching for an opportunity to strike. When he was about to head to his quarters an alarm was sounding as a Relay was being activated. "What's the situation?" grumbled Ludo.

"Um sir you're not going to believe this but the inactive relay number 301 just went active." Reported the sensor operator with a sense of fear. As time went by a single ship appeared in a utilitarian design what could be determined as sensors were being reported. Ludo had a cynical look and ordered the communications officer "Send a task force to capture that crew by any means necessary."

After receiving their orders 6 cruiser and 12 frigates left position and began their attack launching mass accelerator rounds only to see a bluish color envelope the ship.

**SSV Sparta POV**

The bridge crew was holding their breath as they saw 1 unidentified ship get attacked with what they thought would cripple a ship only to shrug it off as if it were nothing. Anderson knew that if he went to rescue that crew that they might be able to help them. As he was belaying orders to his fellow task force commanders to intercept the Pirate force that broken off, a hail was being sent to him from the unknown vessel.

**TDN Scout vessel "Unknown Fate"**

The whole crew cheered as they made another successful jump through the relay. "Sir we have made a successful jump through the relay" The First Officer reported. After the report multiple alarms went off as the sensors and communications systems took the area around the system. Everyone was simply stunned at what they saw in the system. A planet under siege which immediately brought up to their minds the beginning days of the Vasari invasion, with a minor difference that world is fighting back. As the First Officer was going to turn away from the screen a program popped up with the name "New Customers" immediately began absorbing all the communications data that was being sent around and was translating all the languages that were being spoken and typed. In less than 30 seconds it stated it was complete. "Um sir you're not going to believe this but we have hacked and translated all of the languages that are being communicated, even the ones that are encrypted by the force over the planet."

When the Captain of the "Unknown Fate" was going to check the current com traffic and was not impressed with what he heard.

"_Send a task force to capture that crew by any means necessary." _

He quickly noted that the force over the planet was hostile and shifted his gaze of the small force of ships on the other side of the system when he heard

"_This is Anderson of the SSV Sparta it is our duty to make sure that ship is not harmed. It is our duty as the sword and shield of humanity to protect species so they don't have their people become slaves such as those on board the pirate/slaver ships on orbit of the planet 'Elysium' With me men of the Alliance"_

With this he wanted to get in contact with this man called Anderson, just as he was about to send a hail to the Sparta the shaking became apparent as the shields kicked in. "First Officer Damage Report and what's my Sit Rep" the captain bellowed.

"We currently at 40 percent shields, weapons are being brought online and set to return fire, no hull breaches, and our situation is we are solely outnumbered. I recommended we jump back to the fleet and show these pirate scum not to mess with the Trade Order!" First Officer stated as he was issuing commands for battle stations. "Alright before we go get me in contact with that ship calling itself the Sparta, so we can inform them what our plan is and to identify ships that have captured civilians so we can warn the Fleet Admiral so we don't kill innocent people. Just make it audio only" ordered the Captain

**Andersons POV**

He stared in disbelief that an alien race was able to translate their language and even that of the Turian, Batarian and even the Asari languages in less time than the fighting at Shanxi. Still the message repeated continuously changing languages, regardless he listened to it closely.

"_This is TDN "Unknown Fate" to the Alliance ship Sparta, we need a list of all pirate ships that have civilians so a rescue attempt can be made. Also need locations to land troops on the surface to liberate the planet of "Elysium" Lastly don't approach us we don't want friendly fire as we are going to call in for reinforcements. We want to lower the chances of targeting failure." Message repeats_

"You heard the communications gentlemen send all relevant data to that ship and keep current distance from the enemy force, also send word to command that we have a first contact situation as well." Commanded Anderson looking around the bridge he saw something that was the looks of hope that a new race was friendly not like all of the stories that the Asari and Turians send to everyone that everyone is bad when meeting new races like those of the Ranchi. After looking at the scout vessel flinching as he saw its shields flicker after taking out 2 enemy frigates. He now had the understanding that ship was a way prepare the people on the other side knowledge of whether they would have war or not, as he was going to take a sip of coffee a message started playing from the "Unknown Fate".

"_Thanks for the info SSV Sparta, be prepared to watch history happen in front of your eyes and behold the might of the Trader Emergency Coalition"_

Anderson was confused that a species would willingly help them but was intent as the rest of the crews of the task force as they looked at the relay wondering what this Trader Emergency Coalition has to offer.

They did not have to wait so long as the relay activated and what came out was a monster of a ship, just bristling with more weapons and what looked simple like a barrel of a gun strapped with engines to make it move. In less than 30 seconds it opened fire on the remaining ships that was in its way and flew by the wreckage of the floating debris of cruisers and frigates. Then the relay activated again instead of one ship what seemed to be hundreds of ships pouring through the relay making its way to the planet. The air on the bridge was of both shock and fear that something so powerful was on the other side of the relay.

"Holy shit they ship wiped out whole task force like it was a knife through butter, thankfully they are on our side" an ensign saying what was on everyone's mind. Anderson asked the sensors watch how many ships arrived in system and was surprised on how many arrived a total of 1,831 ships. Still he was completely shocked that there were two ships various designs and that they were capable of wiping out all that opposed. He knew this day would impact him for the rest of his life.

**Pirate/Slaver Communications log 5 minutes before main fleet shows up**

"_Holy Primarch, that ship wiped out capture force like it was nothing we gotta get out of here", from frigate "petty soul"_

"_Look we can survive this, it's only one ship and it hasn't faced the fire power of a dreadnaught let alone 5 also they wouldn't risk destroying us since we have a lot of hostages if you know what I mean" Captain Ludo of "Palevans Vengeance"_

"_Yeah we can capture that ship and we can make so much money" unidentified frigate_

"_Oh goodie more product is coming through the relay its must be my birthday cause we are goanna be so rich" Cruiser "Malevolence"_

"_You got to be kidding me where the hell are all of these ships coming from" unnamed cruiser_

**On board the Flagship "Dauntless" Bills POV 2 minutes after arrival**

After skimming the report from the "Unknown Fate" he knew it was right to liberate this planet, but what was a real thorn in his side was the fact that the majority this adversary force had what basically summed up as hostages. Being thankful that had more than enough marine boarding parties to capture all hostile forces. Knowing what had to get done he comm. his headset and requested Travis to be present.

"Sir you requested my presence?" Travis voices dripped with a hint of sarcasm, dully noting that Bill was not amused in order to protect himself from being scolded stated "What are your orders Fleet Admiral"

Bill satisfied in the change of tone his AI partner issued various sets of orders ranging from first establishing orbital dominance, to various other tasks as coordinating with the various fleet assets in capturing the ships that held the fate of many alliance citizens. Knowing that there was so much to do he delegate the task of attaining orbital control to Travis, while he took command of the marine rescue effort. He concluded that once both tasks were done to coordinate with the available alliance ships in landing boots on the ground to bring in the much need relief needed. While Travis began to move the various ships into position of taking control of the orbit, Bill began the quick process of tagging the capital ships and utilizing the ships in the fastest way to secure them. The many marine units were being quickly compiled on his command terminal and were showing that all units were ready to strike. Knowing it was better to let the marine be autonomous he watched as the Slaver force was being boarded.

Staring at the screen of ships arrayed around the planet he noted that the hostile ships were in red symbolizing that there was no marine force aboard, while other ships that had a yellow symbol were ships that were in progress in being captured. The last symbol of green was the ships that were under the custody of the TEC. While he watched the ships changes hands fairly quickly he decided to send authorization to the man he knew as Lt Anderson of the Sparta the authority to locate places on the planet where his troops would make the most difference. After the authorization was sent, a single ship remained yellow which was one of the five large ships of the hostile force. Instinctively he sent the command to send immediate reinforcements to ensure that the casualties were kept at a minimum. Knowingly that he shouldn't get fixated at one task he looked at a screen of a marine on the enemy vessel, only wanting to know what he gotten his people into….

Authors Notes

It made more sense to make a couple of chapters about what is happening and since there is more point of views that there will be some extra chapters.

Next chapter will be continued battle for "Elysium" the arrival of the joint taskforce and eventually a meeting of the Council


End file.
